Mii
Mii Miis are avatars on the Wi and Nintendo 3DS, created on the Mii Channel (Wii) or Mii Maker (3DS) for the purpose of using them in certain games. Creating Miis Miis are created and stored on the Wii's Mii Channel and the Nintendo 3DS's Mii Maker. There are several parts of your Mii's apperance that can be changed to make it more personal. The hair, eyes, nose, mouth, head, skin color, facial features, height, weight, shirt color, glasses, and moles, can all be changed. Once the appearnace of a Mii has been decided, there are other options not pertaining to appearance. A Mii must be given a name. A Mii can also be desiganted as a favorite. There can be up to ten favorites, and favorites have bronze pants instead of blue pants. Miis are also given the option to mingle, meaning they can sent to other Wii consoles for other people to view them. The last two things are the Mii's birthday and the Mii's creator's name. Mii Storage Up to 100 Miis can be stored on both the Wii and Nintendo 3DS. Miis can also be stored on Wii remotes, enabling them to be transfered from the remote to another Wii. Differences Between Mii Channel and Mii Maker There are a few key differences between the Wii's Mii Channel and the Nintendo 3DS's Mii Maker. First off, Miis can be created in an additional way on the Mii Maker. The 3DS can take a picture of a face, and create a Mii based on the face using facial recognition techonologies. Also, there are more options for appearance such as added hairstyles and added mouths on the Mii Maker. Also, unlike the Mii Channel in which only makeup or a facial feature can be chosen. The Mii Maker allows one of each to be chosen. The last thing is that Miis can stored on the 3DS in different categories. This enables for easy finding of Miis. Miis in Wii Games Miis are a key part in many Wii games. In games such as in Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort Miis are required to play the games. In other games, Miis can be used as playable characters such as in Mario Super Sluggers and in Mario Kart Wii. Although a Mii's face always remains the same, a Mii's body often appears different in different Wii games. In Wii Sports a Mii has perfectly spherical hands, floating freeley detached from the body. In Wii Fit a Mii's body weight is determined by the player's actual body weight, determined by the Wii Fit Balance Board. Miis in Nintendo DS Games Miis in Nintendo 3DS Games Check Mii Out Channel Check Mii Out Channel is a Wii Channel that is downloadable for free on the Wii Shop Channel. The main purpose of the channel is for players to share the Miis with other players. There are also regular contets to create Miis based on the requirements such as make a Mii that resembles Mario. The winners are decided based on voting by other players. StreetPass Mii Plaza The StreetPass Mii Plaza is built into the Nintendo 3DS system. It uses the 3DS's StreetPass feature to exchange information on Miis, among other things. This sharing of data also enables the 3DS owner to play the minigames on the StreetPass Mii Plaza. History The concept of Miis was first tried out for a Famicom game. In the game, the user would be able to draw their face or someone else's.The concept had nothing else, though and could not be turned into a game. Years later, Nintendo attempted to make a new disc drive for the Nintendo 64 called the Nintendo 64DD. The disk drive woud enable the user to make avatars. The disk drive failed, however. At E3 2002, the new avatar maker, Stage Debut was presented. The avatar maker was planned to be used for the e-reader and Game Boy Camera. Eventually Nintendo got it right, and made the sucessful Mii for the Wii home console. Trivia Also See Avatar, the Xbox 360 equivelant to the Wii and Nintendo 3DS's Mii